Feral Santiago
Feral Santiago is a born werewolf and member of the Roderick Pack. He's the eldest son and second-in-command of their Alpha, Fau Santiago. He's the intended heir to his father. Appearance Due to hereditary werewolves' regenerative abilities werewolves age much slower than humans do once they reached their prime (usually around their 25th birthday) and then age usually around every half decade due to their regenerative abilities. Feral is 42 years old but has the body of a 28-year old. He's tall and frightening-looking and his skin are a natural darker tan from his Indian and Peruvian heritage. Feral is 6 ft 2 in (188cm) and weighs 200 pounds (91kg). Feral looks more similar to his father than his mother, with deep set eyes. His natural eye color is dark brown, which his left eye still is, but his right is an unnatural light blue-white color from the nasty scar that cuts vertically across his eyebrown, down through his eye and across his cheekbone, earning him a very scary and menacing appearance. He has little vision in his damaged eye, mostly seeing shadows. He's an inch taller than his younger brother and menacing-looking. He has short black hair kept in a well-groomed fashion and the natural darker complexion of his parents. Lupus form When shifted into his lupus form Feral takes the form of a gigantic wolf. His fur color is the same black color as his hair, he's very similar to his brother in appearance but lighter and much bigger than him. Feral keeps his different eye colors and all his scars even in his wolf form. Distinguishing Marks Feral can be distinctly recognized that he over his right eye (which is light blue) has an ugly scar. His vision in that eye is severely impaired and he can mostly just see the difference between light and dark, sometimes even shadows. Feral’s whole body is full of marks from the fighting he had. He has been through a lot, and it is easily visible across his scarred body. He also has a tattoo that represents his family and pack. Tattoos All werewolves which are part of a pack have the pack mark tattooed on their right shoulder. It is a rite of passage for a lupu when they successfully manage to fully control their shifting, and thus is aware of their family's 'magic'. A ceremony is held for the young werewolf where they get the pack mark tattooed into their skin. Indicating that they now are a full-fledged werewolf with responsibilities to the pack. That way, other werewolves from other packs know from which pack and family a werewolf belongs. Personality Feral hates vampires beyond anything and doesn't let anything stop him from ending them all. He's menacing, calculating, sadistic and manipulative and basically the ideal villain. Feral is extremely prideful. Feral is a real badass, a really shitty bastard badass, but a badass, and he gladly uses violence to solve conflicts, therefore being the complete opposite of his younger brother on that part. History Early life Feral was born into an old pure-bred and powerful werewolf pack in the middle of the 22nd century, they are one of the major families of werewolves and being the eldest son of the Alpha he quickly had high expectations and demands of him. Feral's father comes from Peru initially and is a descendant from the old Incas/Mayans who were the first to put the werewolf-legends in writing. Feral's mother is born in America but her family originates from India. Feral has a five year younger brother named Cale, who idolized his older brother as a child, and Feral couldn't preen more in the attention the small fan running after him gave him, idolizing everything he does. But the older Feral became the more the responsibilities and demands on him of being the eldest son of the Alpha, were brought onto him. And the fighting began. Wolves tried to take his place and he continuously had to fight for his place next to his father. Feral became the more harsh and strict wolf he is today, and the two brother’s relationship changed, they drifted apart. But sometimes Feral could, before Cale betrayed their pack and him, lovingly tousle his little brother’s hair (thought it was not as popular with the little brother). Feral still loves his little brother but he let the hatred of his treachery steer him instead of love for his brother. All children of werewolves early gets fed with stories about vampires are blood-sucking parasites, because they are evil, dangerous monsters which are not to be trusted. Vampires are the monsters that mothers' warn their children of from hiding in the dark of the woods during their Full Moon runs waiting to snatch them from their parents and drink their bodies dry from blood, and all children of werewolves grow up to know these stories to heart because vampires are monsters and they are out there and can't be trusted. Transition The Mission Feral still loves his little brother but he lets the hate of Cale's betrayal control him instead of the love for his brother. Later life Several years later Feral meet and falls in love with another werewolf. The girl, Sarah, is warm, kind and friendly, therefore the complete opposite of Feral. Despite her kindness and difference from him, Sarah are the only one who can really tolerate him and doesn't take any of his bullshit, and he loves her for it. All Feral's advances are however turned down by Sarah as she isn't impressed by his personality or attitude. He tries to win her over but nothing works. However, his love for Sarah, the girl who stole his heart, ultimately changes him. Feral and Sarah marries and he becomes a loving father of three. A girl and twin boys, which he shelters and fusses over constantly even after the three of them have grown into competent human beings. Powers and abilities Being a werewolf, Feral has the common powers and weaknesses of a werewolf. Powers Feral is supernatural strong, fast and resistant. Even in his human form he possesses superhuman physical prowess. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form, but when in his lupine form (especially during the full moon) he's more powerful than vampires. Powers and abilities * Supernatural Speed: Feral is extremely faster than any human, not perhaps as a vampire but close enough. They aren't quite as fast in their human form as in their lupine form, but can outrun most humans. * Elevated Senses: Werewolves have stronger senses then regular humans. They have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Their senses is even far stronger than the senses of a vampire. Although most of their extreme strength or elevated senses is strictly in their lupine form, werewolves have at all times a superhumanly keen seen of smell. Especially while in lupine shape or a short time after returning from it, it is described as Synaesthesia of "seeing" smells as colors. Their sense of smell isn't nearly as strong in their human form but it still far surpasses humans and even vampires on special notes, like the ability to track through smell. Werewolves is also able to sense and sometimes smell feelings much like animals can sense it. * Healing: Feral possess, as all werewolves, superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal more quickly, from most injuries. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires during the full moon, the moon giving them more strength and power, even in human form. * Superhuman Durability: Werewolves can also take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves and maintain a high endurance level without much tire. * Communication: Born werewolves can communicate with each other, even though a werewolf is in its lupine form it can communicate with a werewolf still in its human form. Their way of listening and understanding will not change from their body being in different shifts, but it’s just their throats that changes in the transformation. They talk, but instead of words, it's more animalistic sounds coming out, so they understand each other in all guises. Born werewolves can understand each other no matter what shape they are in the world, but for bitten it only works if they are shifted. Their brain then translates automatically, otherwise they have to learn the language if they are to understand it also in their human form. * Non-vampire tasty: Werewolf blood tastes very disgusting for vampires, and they can't survive on it even though they would force their way through the disgusting taste. Abilities * Hand to hand combatant: From his training growing up Feral has learned extensive martial arts and is a skilled and proficient fighter. * Athletic: Due to werewolves' natural heightened agility Feral often excels at sports. * Multilingualism: Feral and Cale was born in New York to parents with foreign background, and grew up speaking several different languages. Their parents decided early on that they would not force their sons with their own religions (their mother being raised a Hindu and their father being Catholic). Both parents have rather more eagerly taught their children their own languages, so that they will get some of their parents’ heritage that way instead. The brother’s primary language is English since both grew up in the States, but their father has also taught them both Spanish and Quechua, his native languages. Their mother, who also grew up in the States has taught her boys her parents’ native language, Indo-Aryan, a language she only used when she talked to her relatives. But she believes nevertheless that it is important for her children to know the customs and language that her family have used for so many generations. So in total, the Santiago brothers grew up with speaking four different languages. Special Knowledge * Vampire knowledge: Feral knows about the existence of vampires and have been taught to fear them and think of them as monsters since he was a little kid. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires. Weaknesses Feral's vulnerabilities are the ones normal to a werewolf. Any conventional weapons like guns, swords, fire, beheading, and impaling works just against a werewolf. They can be killed just like any other human, and they are not the invincible and nearly indestructible, with decapitation of its head and removal of its heart as the only sure way to kill them, as they are often portrayed as. * Ablation of heart or the brain: A werewolf will be killed by any wound that destroyed the heart or the brain, decapitation of its head and removal of its heart, or any form of death that causes brain or heart damage – such as hanging or other oxygen-deprivation methods. * Magic: Witches are able to curse and inflict incredible pains onto werewolves as well as any other spells and curses they can come up with. No werewolf is immune against a witch’s magic. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel werewolves. ** Wolfsbane is one of them. Also commonly known as Monkshood or Aconite, and is more properly called Aconitum Napellus, it’s a perennial flower that prefers cool, moist soil. All parts of Aconitum are poisonous to humans, especially the roots. When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Furthermore, if a werewolf’s skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. Wolfsbane therefore repels werewolves, at least the ones that knows about how the plants affects them. ** Rye and mistletoe is in many countries considered effective safeguards against werewolf attacks. ** Mountain ash is also considered effective, with one Belgian superstition stating that no house was safe unless under the shade of a mountain ash. In the legends, werewolves are physically unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Equipment Vehicles Cars A ford. Relationships Cale = |-| Sarah = |-| Justus = |-| Darren = |-| Petro = Trivia * Matthias Streitwieser, the actor that portrays Feral, was 189.2cm (6'2.5"). He died on June 1st, 2009 in a climbing accident in the Bavarian Alps. He was alone on a mountain hike at the Untersberg when he must have slipped and fell 150m into a ravine. He was 34 years old.'#82 - Vishous (07-06-2009)' * Feral sets up a new cell with Cale's name on the door the same day he betrays the pack. Etymology * Unay is Quechua meaning "Remote; Underlying", and is a tribute and trace from his father's Quechuan heritage. * Santiago is of Spanish origin and means "Saint James". Quotes "One little rat, scurrying the corridors. And where is your friend then? Come then, and we will go find him."The Beginning ―'Feral' to Darren Murphy "Who's side are you on exactly? Please enlighten me so I know if I should start making another cellar ready."The Beginning ―'Feral' to his brother "You either tell me, or I make you. Either way I get my answer, but one of those alternatives is much more pleasant for you. The choice is all yours."The Beginning ―'Feral' to Justus "Scream if this hurts."The Beginning ―'Feral' to Justus "Welcome back, little rat."''Suddenly; badass'' - The Alternative Ending ―'Feral' to Darren "Why that fool hasn't already claimed a ransom for you is beyond me. Or maybe this is it, this pretty little face of yours. Have you entertained his men? Or maybe the captain himself? I'm sure he can't have resisted to have you writhing and crying in his bed."''Feral's Heist'': Welcome to your Damnation ―'Feral' to Lord Darren Archibald References Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolf Category:American Category:Supernatural Category:Biracial Category:Roderick pack